from rivalry to friendship
by StickyWipplesnit143
Summary: Minako is 13. She doesn't like sasuke uchiha. Not one bit. Infact of all things she hates him. But when she gets refused a team from the third hokage she enters the chunin exams alone. Who will help her? Will she become chunin?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is a strange village... Its just surrounded by forest and trees. I can't believe I ran this far... I saw a person comming up to me he had black hair and black eyes. "hi there are you alright?" he said. I was still in shock of what happened I didn't want to say anything. "where are your parents?" he asked. tears brimmed my eyes dripped down my cheek, I stayed quiet. "do you want to come with me? I will take you to my parents maybe they can help you"

what's up with this guy I mean really...'don't talk to Strangers' my mothers voice rang through my head well 'mom your not here now' I said back in my head and I nodded to the boy. He helped me up and saw that I was exhausted, so he picked me up and helped me onto his back.

"what's your name?" he asked kindly. "minako" I said softly. "sorry speak up I didn't hear you." he said impatiently "MY NAME IS MINAKO UZUMAKI DATTEBANE" I suddenly screamed out. I could feel my self going red and I covered my mouth "that's better! My names itachi uchiha." he said.

"itachi..." I whispered. "where are you from?" he asked me. "the village hidden in the sand..." I answered "uh huh and how did you get here?" "I ran" "so that explains why your so exhausted!" "yeah well you knoww sometimes adrenaline takes hold of ya!" I said grinning and scratching the back of my head. "here we are." he said and put me down on the ground. "brother! Brother! Your back!" a boy about my age said hugging him. "who's this?" he said and looked at me. "this is minako I found her lost in the village." itachi told him.

The boy smiled at me which made me blush a little. He managed a small wave at me and I waved back. "why is she dressed so funny?" the boy asked laughing I looked at what I was wearing and It was the standard clothing for the sand village but obviously not for here. I went red partly with anger and partly with embarrassment. "she ran here all away from the sand Village, hey sasuke why don't you two go play in your room and I will go talk to mom and dad okay?" "yeah okay!" the boy said. 'sasuke' I though so that's his name.

We started out by playing in his room. Hour showed me his green dinosaur and we played hide and seek.. Normal 5 year old behavior you know.

His mom invited me to have supper with them! It was so fun. She is so nice! his father Is nice too! His parents asked me a. Couple of questions. I mean who wouldn't. They asked where I came from it was obviously sunagakure. Why I was in the leaf village? I ran here. Yeah you know those kind of questions.

"hmm... We will have to speak to the hokage about this." his father said. That's wired what's an hokage?

1 day later.

I slept over at itachi and sasukes house I mean where else could I go?! I woke up early with th rest of them. It looks like sasuke has school today.. Well today I'm going to see the hokage! What ever th at Is. Sasukes mom said the hokages going to help me find a home. That's good right?

Later...

The hokage said that some people called the hyugas are willing to take me in... That's cool right? I winder what they're like...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note.

Hey all sorry for bad spelling and grammar...XD I'm only in 9th grade so I'm not perfect okay! Anyway you will find out why Minako ran to the leaf village in due time but yeah I want suspend you guys a bit and keep you wondering! Oh and the last chapter was more of a prolouge

Enjoy!**

*Time skip of about 7 years*

"I'm gonna be first to sit next to sasuke!" Ino and Sakura screamed running past me on the way to the academy.. This is like a every day routine. I slowly walk to school with Hinata pretty normal for me you know. Naruto came running up to me. "Hey mianko!" he said grinning trying to keep up with us. Hinata went red. I knew of her crush on Naruto it was pretty much a normal thing for her to go this red.

I was about to walk through the door to the classroom but Sakura and Ino were blocking it trying to both sqeeze through at once. I grimaced kicked them both into the ground and walked around them.

They immediately got up and ran to sasuke. "SASUKE CAN I SIT NEXT TO YOU PLEASE" All the fan girls said almost in unison. Sigh. I just pushed past all of them and sat next to Sasuke who gave me a glare. I happly returned it, Sakura and Ino threw a fit which I ignored.

I turned around and chatted to naruto only to be poked by Sasuke the best party pooper in the whole of Konoha. "What is it short stuff!?" and he casually pointed to Iruka sensei who gave Naruto and I the evil eyes. I turned red and sunk into my seat.

It was a loong boring lesson where I was mostly day dreaming. "Right break time." Iruka sensei finally said. "FINALLY!" I said and went to go meet with Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Choji down by the kunai throwing practice hall. Shikamaru and I sat and read manga for a while and Naruto was practicing kunai throwing while Kiba was reading manga with Shikamaru and I. Choji was just eating away. Occasionally I stole a chip or two.

The bell rang for class again but we all decided to bunk I mean who would miss us? Yeah okay I admit my mean personality is fake but what can I do I can't let people know my real personality? Yeah I act tough, arogant, mean and impossible to deal with but that's not really me at all. The only people who really know me are Naruto and Shikamaru. Heehee maybe I should just be my self you know.

Ahhhhh I can't wait to go to Ichirakus today with Naruto yay! "Hey Naruto! I have an idea!" I said grinning. "What is it?" he reaplied also grinning. "I have a plan to play a huge prank on sakura what do you say?" I said grinning. "Yeah im in! Let's he ar it!" naruto said sounding excited. "right well what I'm gonna do is I'm going to transform into Ino and you transform into Sasuke, then iw go on a fake date infront of Sakura and make her go crazy then we transform back and watch Sakura beat up ino afterwards!" I said grinning at my brilliant idea! "I will need your help though!" I said. "But minako..." Naruto said. "The gennin exams are tomorrow don't you think we should rather do it next week once were gennin maybe we will be in the same team!" he said. "Yeah your right I do wanna become gennin!" I said grinning!

"NARUTO, MINAKO, SHIKAMARU, KIBA CHOJI!" iruka sensei screamed. "awwwwwah caught again.." I sighed he literally dragged us back to class where we made our way back to our seats. "If you have any wishes of becoming gennin Minako you might wanna stop slacking off like you do, you and naruto are dead last in the class." sasuke said in his normal tone. "Please short stuff atleast I'm not an anti social freak like you." I said coldly. This just made him even more mad. This will be a long day...

*A few hours later*

"One More bowl please!" Naruto screamed out at Ichiraku. "Oh my word Naruto how can you eat so much ramen?!" I asked him in shock. "Ha! Have you ever known Me to just eat one bowl of ramen?" Naruto asked me. Hmmmm he has a point. "Hey Ichiraku what's the time?" I asked. "Its 14:25 why?" he answered. "OH MY GOSH IN LATE!" I said running towards the Hyuga residence.

I finally got there and burst through the door. And I started to make up excuses. "Sorry I'm late I... Uh... Had to help this poor old lady cross the street I mean you ca-" "Minako!" Neji cut me off. "Sorry..." I said grimly. The head of the main family, Hinatas father was holding some kind of clan meeting. Well they took care of me since... Since.. That incident.. So they're sort of like family and consider me as a part of the family aswell. Probably partly because I can use the byakugan..

*about 10 minutes later*

Ahhh im late again! Now I have to go see the hokage! I was running as far as I could to the hokages residence. "AHHHHHHHH" What was that? I ran into something... Wait I'm on the ground? That all happened so fast. I looked up and saw Sasuke on the ground aswell. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry did I run into you?!" Wait wad I being nice?! "Hmph you better watch where your going Uchiha.." I said coldly getting up and and began running towards the hokages residence again.

Oh I was right.. It is going to be a long day...


	3. Chapter 3

****Authors note**

Hey! I'm happy to announce that you will soon know Minako's tragic back round! Teehee but no this chapter is going to be way longer … I think, and this one is going to be written on my iPad so I hope there will be fewer mistakes than when I wrote it on my phone! x_x but anyway Minako's tragic back round might only come up in the next few chapters. Oh and it's Minako on the front cover and another hint on her back round is she's an Uzumaki ... or is she?

**But she's from the sand village... Who do you know from the sand village? Gaara, Temari, Kankuro? Yeah so if you're asking, they are connected to what happened to Minako, oh and just to keep you wondering ... This will only happen way later though … Minako discovers the truth about her past and learns of an extremely unexpected sibling/siblings. Ohhhh suspense. So if you're wondering how she looks; she has red hair, violet eyes and freckles. Yeah I know but her hair isn't orange it's really red. I am going to make this chapter funny! Anyway hope you guys enjoy!**  
**  
I arrived at the Hokage's residence. Urrg I don't feel like talking to the Hokage right now. Hmmmm... Maybe I can make this visit fun... I opened the door and the Hokage told me to come in.

"Ah Minako. Please come here I would like to give you something." He said.

"Huh… What is it gramps?" I asked him. What? I was curious! And I do love presents...

"Here…" He said placing a small object in my hand. It looks like some kind of bracelet with a white yin sign charm on it.

"Why exactly are you giving me a bracelet gramps, it's not my birthday?" I asked him suspiciously.

"It's a very old, very special bracelet. There are only two of them in existence and only two who can wear them. They are part of a legend, but you will find out more about the legend later. I feel that you are one of the children from the legend."

"Uh huh and who do you think is the other person?" I asked him. I mean I knew this guy was old but I didn't think he was insane.

"I know who it is. But I want to leave it for you to find out who it is yourself. I expect you to be promoted to gennin tomorrow. Now most kids will be assigned a team. But I am refusing you a team. You will be sent on missions with the other teams. Your skills are far too advanced for a team of gennin. But, you will train with Kakashi Hatake and who ever is assigned to his team." Gramps carried on. No team? Dang I was looking forward to having a team...

"Okay I'll be lea-" I started but gramps cut me off

"Minako, before you leave please try on that bracelet."

"Huh? The bracelet? Okay…" I put it on. "See it fits." I said annoyed. Now it's time to take this thing off. Wait what!? It won't come off?!

"Good now it will never come off. You are the child of the legend." Gramps said.

"What?! AHHHHHHHHHH! NO NO NO NO NO! It's so uncomfortable!" I said trying to take it off.

"Don't try and break it Minako it's indestructible." Gramps said laughing. Urrrg!

"Okay, but gramps one more thing before I leave... Sexy Jutsu." Yes, I used Naruto's signature move on gramps and it set him off into oblivion with nosebleeds. I'm so good at playing pranks. Ahhhh time to go home.

*a few hours later*

'Ahhhh bed finally I'm back my sweet' I thought to myself getting into bed.

*Bang bang bang*

"Ahhhhh what was that?!" I screamed jumping out of my bed.

*bang bang bang*

"Ahhhhh there it is again!" Just then Neji burst through my door.

"Minako are you okay? I heard you scream!" Neji asked me.

"I'm fine Neji don't worry it was just uhhh... A bad dream." I replied.

"Okay well goodnight then Minako." Neji said closing my door. Okay time to figure out what's making this noise at my window.

*bang bang bang*... I really don't want to do this but I guess I have too...

I opened the curtain and hanging on a tree just out side my window was anti social freak kid...

"Minako open the window!" He screamed at me. Clearly about to fall off the branch he was hanging on to.

"Hmmm you know... I don't know if I want to do that." I said with an evil grin.

"Fine." He said and swung himself onto my outside window ledge and opened the window himself.

"Hmph what do you want Uchiha?" I demanded coldly. Urrg he of all people should know better than interrupting my precious sleep.

"When you fell today you dropped this." He said coldly as he handed me my entire school bag.

Oh my gosh! How the heck did I forget my whole school bag? Gosh, talk about the hurry I must have been in.

"Hn, and I guess you're not even going to say thank you then?" He asked me.

"Well you know I was kinda getting there you know." I stated grimly. Before I knew it he was out my window. At that moment I wondered. Why didn't he just give it to me at school tomorrow? Hmmmm... That couldn't have been his real reason for coming here then. He could have easily given it to me at school tomorrow. That's really suspicious... Oh well bed here I come. I know you missed me, but I'm back now.

*the next morning*

Ah what?! Morning already? No way... I like fell asleep like 5 minutes ago, I'm sure... Oh well time to get up again I guess... Ahh what's the time. I looked at my clock. "What?! I forgot to set my alarm up! Dang I'm late!" I said quickly while getting up. And oh no it's the gennin exams today as well! No way, this is unreal! I quickly got dressed, grabbed one of the breakfasts Hinata made for Neji, her and I, but mine was the only one left! I quickly jumped put the window and I had to use my last resort to be able to get over to the academy quickly. Flying thunder god technique. Yeah it's one of my only amazing techniques but I have to use it anyway. I burst through the door of the academy.

The exams already started and everybody was in a line.

"Minako you're late. As usual..." Iruka sensei said unimpressed. Sigh.

"I'm sorry Iruka sensei. I forgot to set my alarm because of a certain annoying someone interrupting my nightly routine..." I said in an annoyed tone. I gave Sasuke the evil eyes as I said it. Okay time to get in line. It was Sakura's turn to do the transformation Jutsu.

"Sasuke, did you see me?!" She asked him being the normal annoying fan girl she is.

All the people in front of me had their turn, now it was mine. I did the transformation Jutsu, but I went the extra mile and transformed into Sakura instead of Iruka sensei. And then I started to do a fake Sakura fan girl fit over Sasuke. Everybody started to laugh and Sakura was so mad that her entire face was like a tomato... Tomato that reminds me...

"Minako that was really quite a funny transformation." Said Iruka sensei, chuckling. Haha! I then did the shadow clone Jutsu perfectly and then walked and sat back in my seat. I sat behind Sasuke and I kept on throwing bits of crumpled paper at the back of his head. What? It's to pay him back for interrupting my beauty sleep last night.

"Would you stop already Minako?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Uh no I'm having fun." And then I threw one right in his face. Two girls were walking up past me to their seats.

"Hey, did you hear about Sasuke and Naruto's kiss?" The one said to the other. Sasuke and Naruto kissed. Oh gosh this is a perfect thing for me to hold against Sasuke. Perfect I say! Naruto came walking to me and sat next to me.

"YOU AND SASUKE KISSED?! I CANT BREATHE" I said laughing so hard.

"Uh um yes, but it was an accident Minako." Naruto said seriously. Aww I was looking forward to teasing Sasuke about this... Oh well...

*15 minutes later*

I sat in the classroom alone. While the others went to meet their sensei. Sigh.. I just got up and walked out the door I mean what else do I do? Just then Iruka sensei came up to me. "Minako, lord hokage wants to see you." He said. Seriously I have to go see gramps again...

*5 minutes later*

I opened the door to the Hokage residence.

"Ah Minako come here please." He said.

"What is it gramps? Got a mission for me already?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Actually no, I want you to go join the training exercise with Kakashi's team. Run you're already late." He went on again.

"Okay see ya gramps!" I said running towards the training area. That's were I saw Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. Haha, what a perfect team. (I'm being sarcastic.)

"Ah you must be Minako. I'm Kakashi." The funny looking dude with white hair said. It's kind of irritating that I can't see his face. So that's Kakashi huh? He gave us a goal of getting bells from him. Should be easy right? Naruto charged at him. Only to be told that Kakashi hadn't said go yet. As soon as he said go and disappeared, I ran into the trees away from the open. I could sense Kakashi-sensei's chakra, so I moved in just close enough so I could see him

Time to show off my amazing new Jutsu…

****A/N: hey guys! What did you think? Who do you think the other child of the legend is? Will Minako snatch the bells? What is her amazing new Jutsu? Who do you think her sibling/siblings are? What happened during the Tragic incident? Haha I leave so many questions. The chunin exams should start in chapter 5.. Well at least that's what I'm planning. So obviously she doesn't go on the mission where they fight Zabuza. So yeah when they're on that mission I think Minako's friendship with Shikamaru is going to be shown more. Sorry it was short but it was longer than the other 2! Any way will update soon!***


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: wow I never knew it takes so long to write chapters jeez... Any way in this chapter it's basically mostly Kakashi's training exercise with the bells and I think I will put a little time skip near the end to the part where it's almost the chunin exams, because Minako gets left out on the Zabuza and Haku mission, I will have to see just how she will react to that. Anyway most of you are probably wondering... Hmmmm... What's Minako's real personality like? Well her real personality will become obvious when her sibling/siblings are revealed. Ha! But you can probably tell also by the way she acts on the inside...does she remind you of anybody? Hmmmmm you never know. But yes, Minako and Naruto were dead last in their class and yes they were the screw ups. Then your probably wondering why exactly The Hokage says her skills are too high for a team of genin. Well let's just say... She isn't your regular . haha anyway on with chapter four! YOUTH! ****

**I don't own Naruto.**

Okay time for my amazing new Jutsu... I snuck up on Kakashi no... It's a shadow clone... Aha there's the real one. I created a shadow clone to distract the real Kakashi as I snuck up on him.

Right. Now's my chance. I quickly ran up to him and tried to kick him but he blocked it with his hand. I then tried to punch him but he blocked that as well. I wrestled my hand free and did a few hand signs. "Invisibility Jutsu!" I screamed out and I suddenly went invisible. I punched Kakashi in the face.

"What the?! How did she do that?" he said getting up off the ground.

The Jutsu hadn't worn off yet so I ran into the bushes. Just then I heard Sakura scream. Then I thought I would go find Naruto. And I did. He was hanging from a tree. I decided to scrap the idea of helping him, because I am way too lazy and it will be too much of a drag. Ahhhh Shikamaru is rubbing off on me way to much.

What to do now... I wonder what emo kid is doing. Nah I'm sure he hasn't got hold of the bells yet. Dang I'm really not one for training hard but what the heck I should give it my all right? I then heard Sakura scream. Again. That girl is just so useless can she not do anything to help?

I decided I would go check it out. You know just to be safe! I then saw Sakura unconscious on the ground, and Sasuke? Oh he was just a head. Wait a head?! On it's own?! I stood there staring at him unsure at what was going on

"Minako?" He asked confused. Oh my gosh he's just a head and he's talking is that even possible? Wait everything is going black and ...uh...

*i don't know how much later*

What? I fainted? Gosh Sakura you are rubbing off on me like really. I then saw somebody looking at me. 'Ahh it's still blurry I can't see who it is' I thought to myself. Things started to get clearer. I then saw that the person was Sasuke.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed and punched him in the face.

"Ouch?! What was that for!?" Sasuke asked me looking kinda confused. I honestly didn't know why I hit him. I guess it was just adrenaline taking me over again.

"Sorry I didn't mean that!" I said laughing and scratching the back of my head. He looked a bit confused at my behaviour. Oops forgot to put on the mean act. Oh well...

"Hey is Pinkie pie princess alright?" I asked him.

"I don't know actually." He said looking at Sakura. Just then Sakura opened her eyes.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed hugging him. Sakura is just the same as always.

"Get off get off!" Sasuke said trying to push her off.

Looks like the only Jutsu Sakura can pull off successfully is fangirl no Jutsu. "Oh well... Guess I will be going see ya!" I said running towards Naruto's direction. Maybe I should help him out. Just then I saw Naruto tied to one of the poles, then I saw two packed lunches on the memorial stone. Yum. I am feeling hungry. I went over to them and reached out for one.

"Hi there Minako." Kakashi sensei was behind me. Dang I'm busted.

Next thing I knew I was tied up on the pole with Naruto. Stupid Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura arrived and Kakashi sensei gave them the two lunches. Awwwahh lucky fishes. Kakashi went on about he wasn't going to send us back to the academy and about he was going to drop us from the program. I didn't believe a word of it then Sasuke charged towards him but Kakashi just sat on him causing Sakura to freak.

I ignored the rest I guess I was just too intent on watching the clouds. Ohhhh that one looks like Akamaru aww isn't it cute.

The next thing I knew Naruto was flipping out because Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi left us without untying us. I reached for a kunai and slowly worked myself free.

"Don't worry Naruto; I will help you, just wait." I said to him cutting him free with my kunai.

"Gee thanks Minako!" He said grinning.

"Don't mention it. I'm going home now, bye!" I said running home. Oh today was such a drag...

*about 10 minutes later*

'Yay I'm home!' I thought walking through the door.

"Hey Neji!" I said as Neji walked past me. People normally describe Neji as being cold and mean. But I don't know what they are talking about. Neji is like a big brother to me. He was nice to me ever since I came to live here when I was five. We train together sometimes on weekends. We were also forced to be roomies for my first years here. Yes that caused many fights but it also made us closer friends.

"Oh hi Minako..." Neji said looking tired.

"Haha what's up Neji-niisan? Guy sensei pushing you too hard again?" I asked him. This happens almost all the time.

"Talk about it. I just don't know how Lee does it." He sighed. Shame I feel sorry for Neji and Tenten. They're stuck with the strangest team-mate and sensei anybody could ever ask for.

"Say Neji... I know the sun's almost down but I feel like going for a walk, will you cover for me? Oh and save me some supper pleaaaase?" I asked him. I knew he would cover for me. He always lies to Hinata's father and tells him I'm out training or something.

"Oh okay fine. But you owe me you know." He said pretty blandly. Oh he's always like that. Anyway I snuck out for my walk. I just wanted to clear my thoughts a bit. It was starting to get dark but I don't care what's the worst that can happen to me right?

I walked for a while and then the memories I tried so hard to forget came back to me.

*flash back*

_"Minako hide now!" Dad said shoving down some kind of trap door. I was in a small room and outside all I could hear was the roar of the Shukaku and people panicking. It was horrible. I wanted to help so badly but I couldn't. The noise went on for a while and when all was quiet I opened up the small door above me.  
_  
*end of flashback*

Stop it Minako! You have to forget all that. All these years I've been trying to erase it from my memory. I can't afford to bring back such memories now. I carried on walking. I walked near to the spot where I always used to sit with that person. I stopped for a bit, not really wanting to go much further it would only bring up more bad memories.

*flashback*

_I opened up the small door above me and I found nothing. No house. No mom. No dad. But standing outside where my house was supposed to be was Gaara. Looking emotionally shattered. I didn't dare go near him. I turned around only to see my parents. No, no longer my parents. They are no longer alive, not in the state they're in. I started to run. Away from Gaara. Away from the village. Away from everything I knew._

I must have run for 3 days straight before I caught sight of the pretty village ahead of me. I liked the look of it but I was exhausted so I pushed myself a bit more and ran into the village and stopped right at the entrance. That's when Itachi found me.  
  
*end of flashback*

Ahhhh! Minako stop don't remember! It took me a while to realize I was walking again and I was just going past the place where I always used to sit with that person. Beside the river. And of all people for me to see there was that person. The person I used to sit with there. My old best friend. The person who understood me best. The first person and only person to ever truly accept me. I walked down to the spot and looked at him coldly.

"Your in my spot, Uchiha."


End file.
